Mirai Key Note
'Mirai Key Note '(ミライKeyノート) is a insert song that appears in the Re:Stage! anime, Re:Stage! Dream Days♪. Lyrics Romaji= Watashi ga mitsuketa kagi de hiraku tobira wa Doko ni aru? Ate mo naku sagashi tsuzuketa Yatto mitsuketa no ni hitotsu ja tarinakatta 「Kono kimochi wa dare ni mo hibikanai」 Hitoribocchi ni narete koe no dashikata mo Wasurete kimi ni nani mo todokanai Tojikometa mama no omoi ga utaidasu Doushitai? Shinjitai mune ga yure ugoku Kimi ga tobira o tataiteru jouzu ni koe ga dasenakute mo "Mou sukoshi matte" chanto tsutaetakute Mirai Key Note Chiisana kokoro no heya ni hitori de ita yo Shagamikomi me o tojite mimi o fusaida Kore de raku ni nareru dakedo kurushii mama de 「Kono itami wa itsuka kieru no?」 Yuuki ga nai dake de fumidasenai koto Hontou wa kizuiteru yo mae kara Oshikometa mama no omoi ga afuredasu Waraitai nakitai dareka to issho ni Kimi ga tobira o tataiteru ano hi kara nanimo kawarazu "Kono mama de ii no?" tozasareta tobira ni Sotto te o nobasu Mirai no kagi wa kitto hitori ja nakute Dareka to mitsukeru mono nanda Tojikometa mama no omoi ga utaidasu Doushitai? Shinjitai mune ga yure ugoku Kimi ga tobira o tataiteru jouzu ni koe ga dasenakute mo "Ima soko ni iku yo" chanto tsutaetai Watashi mo kimi no kagi ni naritakute Mirai Key Note |-| Japanese= 私がみつけた鍵で開く扉は どこにある？当ても無く探し続けた やっとみつけたのに１つじゃ足りなかった 「このキモチは 誰にも響かない」 ひとりぼっちに慣れて 声の出し方も 忘れてキミに何も届かない 閉じ込めたままの想いが歌い出す どうしたい？信じたい 胸が揺れ動く キミが扉を叩いてる 上手に声が出せなくても ”もう少し待って” ちゃんと伝えたくて ミライKeyノート 小さな心の部屋に ひとりでいたよ しゃがみ込み 目を閉じて 耳を塞いだ これで楽になれる だけど苦しいままで 「この痛みは いつか消えるの？」 勇気がないだけで 踏み出せないこと 本当は気付いてるよ 前から 押し込めたままの想いが溢れ出す 笑いたい 泣きたい 誰かと一緒に キミが扉を叩いてる あの日から何も変わらず ”このままでいいの？” 閉ざされた扉に そっと手を伸ばす ミライの鍵はきっと ひとりじゃなくて 誰かとみつけるものなんだ 閉じ込めたままの想いが歌い出す どうしたい？信じたい 胸が揺れ動く キミが扉を叩いてる 上手に声が出せなくても ”今そこに行くよ” ちゃんと伝えたい 私もキミの鍵になりたくて ミライKeyノート |-| English= With this key I found, I look for a door to open Where could it be? Unable to find the perfect fit, I continued searching Even when I finally hit the right one, it turns out one wasn't enough "These feelings of mine will never be heard by anyone else" Because I've gotten used to being alone, I forget how to let my voice out Leaving me unable to reach you at all From behind these closed doors, I sing my feelings out What do you want to do? I want to believe, even as my heart sways When you knock on the door, even if I'm unable to say it well I want to be able to tell you to "please wait a little bit longer" Future Key Note In this room within my small heart, I find myself alone I curl up, close my eyes and cover my ears Thinking that it'll make things easier, but it still hurts "Will this pain ever disappear?" Because I don't have enough courage, I haven't been able to take a step forward But the truth is, I've been aware of it for quite a while The feelings that I kept locked away suddenly come pouring out I want to be able to laugh and cry with somebody else Ever since the day you knocked on my door, I still haven't changed at all "Is it really okay if things just stay like this?" I gently reach towards the closed door The key to the future surely isn't something you search for alone It's something you find with somebody else From behind these closed doors, I sing my feelings out What do you want to do? I want to believe, even as my heart sways When you knock on the door, even if I'm unable to say it well I want to be able to tell you that "I'm heading over to you right now" I want to become your key as well Future Key Note Trivia Category:Re:Stage! Dream Days♪